Hollystar's Revenge
by SIR PHINEAS JAY CAT ESQUIRE
Summary: Hollyleaf is back and wants revenge! I don't know how to make an action packed summary so here this is! ON HOLD UNTIL MY COMPUTER IS FIXED!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

(we all know how each cat looks, so I'm too lazy to put out how they each look)

**Thunderclan**

Leader-Firestar

Deputy-Brambleclaw

Medicine Cat-Jayfeather

Warriors-

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Greystripe

Brakenfur

Millie

Lionblaze

Sandstorm

Dustpelt

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Briarlight

Sorreltail

Thornclaw

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Foxleap

Icecloud

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Blossemfall

Bumblestripe

Queens-

Whitewing (Ivykit, Dovekit)

Ferncloud (no duh!)

Daisy

Poppyfrost (Cherrykit, Molekit)

Elders-

Mousefur

Purdy

**Shadowclan**

Leader-Blackstar

Deputy-Rowanclaw

Medicine cat-littlecloud (Flametail)

Warriors-

Oakfur (Ferretpaw)

Smokefoot

Toadfoot

Applefur

Crowfrost

Ratscar (Pinepaw)

Snowbird

Tawnypelt (Starlingpaw)

Olivenose

Owlclaw

Shrewfoot

Scorchfur

Redwillow

Tigerheart

Dawnpelt

Queens-

Kinkfur

Ivytail

Elders-

Cedarheart

Tallpoppy

Snaketail

Whitewater

**Windclan**

Leader-Onestar

Deputy-Ashfoot

Medicine cat-Kestralflight

Warriors-

Crowfeather

Owlwhisker (Whiskerpaw)

Whitetail

Nightcloud

Gorsetail

Weaselfur

Harespring

Leaftail

Antpelt

Emberfoot (Furzepaw)

Breezepelt (Boulderpaw)

Sedgewhisker

Swallowtail

Sunstrike

Elders-

Webfoot

Tornear

**Riverclan**

Leader-Mistystar

Deputy-Reedwhisker (Hollowpaw)

Medicine cat- Mothwing (Willowshine)

Warriors-

Greymist (Troutpaw)

Mintfur

Icewing

Minnowtail (Mossypaw)

Pebblefoot (Rushpaw)

Mallownose

Robinwing

Beetlewhisker

Petalfur

Grasspelt

Queens-

Duskfur

Mosspelt

Elders-

Dapplenose

Pouncetail

**Cats outside clans**

Smokey

Floss

Comte de Massacre-Old french cat that kills anything that moves, lives under a unknown tree.

**Other Animals**

Midnight

**DoomClan**

Leader-Hollystar

Deputy-Deepcut-Small black tom with a huge, permanent cut across his back

Medicine cat-Bonescar-Pure white tom with red eyes and a cut across his face that shows some

bone (Apprentice-Psyfizz-Purple-blue she-cat with psychic powers)

Warriors-

Nukefang-Green tinged calico

Ripjaw- Large tabby with a broken jaw that still works.

Deathrag-Scruffy brown cat that has messy fur that always attracts dirt

Zombie-Tabby that fell in oil, his fur now changes color, dark, dirty, greenish-brown

Darthclaw-Entirely black cat with Fur that covers his entire face, like a far over grown mane

Darkheart-Shriveled tom that is far stronger than he looks

Voltstrike-Crazy she-cat, actually insane kills when told.

Shreddedheart-White tom that is now red from blood, his chest is furless, his heart was visible

once.

Thorneye-Tabby that has no feeling in his left eye, a thorn has been in it for as long as he can

remember.

CrackedLeg-Tan colored tom with a leg that is far larger than should be possible.

Flamestreak-A ginger.

Blizzardheart-Blue-white she cat.

Sharksaw-Grey tom with shark teeth

Killface-she cat-with dull silver fur

Scareye-dark red fur that looks like blood

Tank-huge tabby tom

Skullbeast-A beat of a cat, very big, huge claws, and sleeps in a nest of claws.

Monsterrat-Tom same color as a rat

Ratstrike-she-cat with bright orange fur with brown streaks

Stabjaw-Dark grey she-cat with a dark red face, nose is white.

Murderdeath-Blue she-cat with a shriveled paw

Pantherclaw-Black tom with one red eye and one black eye

Arcarm-red she-cat with a leg that bends backward

Dart-Brown tom with a very pointy face, very thin

Poison-short tom with tiny claws

Queens-

Doomberry-she-cat colored like a deathberry (Mother of Moosekit-brown she-cat and leechkit-

orange tom)

Elders-

Razz-Mentally insane, has no control, we don't care about him/her. Yeah. about 15 moons old

Flankscratch-Skinny red tom

Bomberman-Black she-cat, very tall.

AND

Turkeybrain-Idiot


	2. Hollystar's Revenge

A/N this is my first fanfic so please no flames. And (Disclaimer) this was inspired by

NatureBoy3's Vengeance. Also (2nd disclaimer) I don't own warriors, like no duh!

They didn't even bother to look for me. It has been well over ten moons. I bet they think

I'm dead... I don't care, soon they'll regret leaving me.

"Deepcut, get over here!"

"Yes Hollyleaf?"

"HOLLYSTAR!"

Hollystar unsheathed her claws as she brought up her paw and swiftly slashed off

Deepcut's head. Blood splattered all over her as his head rolled past.

_Hmmmmm, _Hollystarthought. _I have an idea._

She cracked Deepcut's head open and ate his brain.

_Mmmm, that was good._

She didn't mind being cannibal, it wasn't really that bad, cat tasted just fine. Deepcut was

a good warrior, but he learned her as Hollyleaf, so he occasionally forgot to call her her new

name: Hollystar. Also she had to keep the rouges in fear, killing one of her own sometimes and

shredding the corpse or eating part of it, usually the rouges would eat what she hadn't.

"Deathrag! Get over here!" Shouted Hollystar. "You will replace Deepcut as deputy now.

Nukefang, Zombie, and Darthclaw help me plan for our attack"

"Hollystar, my queen, we cannot attack! As you, better than all of us, would know,

Lionblaze is unbeatable!" Reasoned Zombie.

"Lionblaze is not of concern, As soon as we rush the camp, cats will be startled and

scared, their slow reaction will give me enough time to get rid of Firestar and Brambleclaw. While

I kill them, you four, Darkheart, Voltstrike, and Shreddedheart will tackle Lionblaze and kill him."

"But what about Jayfeather? He is one of the three, what will we do about him, plus he is

a medicine cat." Asked Nukefang.

"Are you kidding me? Jayfeather has no power. He is blind and does not know how to

attack. My blind brother is of no concern, I will take care of him."

"But what about..." started Zombie.

"If you ask another question you'll end up worth than Deepcut!"

After that they all shut up as Hollystar explained the rest of her plan.

...Later...

Hollystar was explaining the beginning of her plan to her group of rouges, until one of

them decided to interrupt her.

"Why would we Let any of them live, wouldn't it be better to just kill them all right then

and there?" Questioned Thorneye.

"That is a good question, even though you interrupted me, I will let you live." Hollystar

stated. " We will kill them, all in good time, but first we will make them suffer!

"We will take Firestar first then Brambleclaw, then Nobody will be able to stand in the

way of our glorious Doomclan! We attack Tomorrow!" She Howled Menacingly.

All of her rouges screeched in delight at the thought of fresh meat in the morning.

_Who to kill first? _Hollystar wondered. _I will have to wipe out Lionblaze immediately. If he _

_escaped, that would be very bad, it would almost certainly force us to flee. No. I have to kill _

_Firestar and Brambleclaw first in order to secure my position as leader._

"Heh, heh, heh. Finally I will get my revenge.

If you like this story so far, this is important, I DO NOT UPDATE FREQUENTLY! Fanfiction

will likely become more of an occasional hobby to me. Also I would like to thank **Lilystar and **

**AWESOME KITTEH **for inspiring me to finally start a story. PEACE OUT my Awesome

reviewers! (Reviewers as of now: 0)


	3. The Attack

**A/N**:** AK47 they are not zombies, but that may be an idea used in the future**.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

...In Thunderclan Camp...

"Brambleclaw! Meet me in front of the camp!" Yowled Firestar.

It was just after dawn and Thunderclan was just waking up... and Lionblaze was Just going to bed after being the night watch. It was a sunny day, comfortably warm, but not to hot. There wasn't a cloud in the sky...

"Brambleclaw," he had just arrived in front of Firestar. "It's time to organize the patrols, I would like you to put some of the younger apprentices with the older warriors, the younger warriors are picking on them."

"Yes sir. Okay, everyone," he started to shout. " For the first patrol..."

Suddenly Berrynose ran into the clearing, his face was scratched and his one leg had a long scratch down it.

"Firestar! Help!"

"What is it Berrynose? Who did this to you?"

"It-it-it was..." Berrynose fainted.

Cats were starting to panic, queens could be heard screaming "Hide the kits!", cats were running around, apprentices were running to their den's to hide.

"Brambleclaw, have the warriors guard the queens and kits. All cats are to hide in the elders' den!" Ordered Firestar.

Just as he finished, a black cat with green eyes jumped into camp and landed next to Firestar.

The few cats who could see gasped.

"Hollyleaf!, You've come back!" exclaimed Firestar.

"HOLLYSTAR!" she shouted.

She brought her unsheathed claws up and slashed all the way through the front of his body. "ATTACK MY ROUGES!"


	4. The Attack part 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I've been **_**VERY**_** busy**_**.**_** *Cough Science fair Cough***

Rouges poured into the camp, all the Thunderclan cats were paralyzed with fear, none of

them could move. Hollystar and the rouges took advantage of this by ushering all the cats into

the elder's den. Those who tried to resist were clawed at violently.

It took less than five minutes to get them into the den.

"Brambleclaw! Come out here!" Howled Hollystar.

Brambleclaw walked forward, in a kind of daze.

"Hello father." Said Hollystar.

"...Hollyl...star?"

"Yes it's me."

"Why did you kill Firestar? My daughter, why?" He was starting to sob.

"I've had you come up here for one reason, will you... step down from your position of

deputy?"

"Wait...Wha? Step down? No! I will n..."

"If you will not step down I will have to force you to." She thundered.

He suddenly seemed to come back to his senses.

"How about...YOU LEAVE!" he responded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I really don't want to kill you..."

"You can't kill me, your far too weak!" He shouted.

"It won't be me, Skullbeast." She called Skullbeast.

He looked up to see that Skullbeast was almost double his size, in bulk and height.

"Even if it means my pride and dignity, fine, I will step down to be a warrior."

"Thank you father, now return to the elder's den."

"How could you do this Brambleclaw?!" Cloudtail shouted, "When you we re made a

warrior, you promised to protect the clan even at the cost of your life! You can beat that B! If

you can't, well, I'll just have to do it myself." Cloudtail made to walk towards the den entrance,

but Brambleclaw stopped him.

"You can't go out there! Those rouges will rip you yo shreds! Skullbeast out there has to

be double my size! It isn't worth it, it will all turn out in the end."

**A/N: I'm very sorry I haven't been updating, the science fair is over next week so I will **

**have a lot more time on my hands afterward.**


	5. Brambleclaw's Leaving

**A/N: Because of the science fair being stressful and time consuming I have not been**

**updating. BUT it ends next week so, I will actually update. Yay. Now be happy. NOW!**

.

.

.

"Brambleclaw, come here!" Hollystar rudely ordered.

He stumbled up to her, nearly starved, boney and scratches from the rouges covered his

body.

"Y-yes, Hollystar?"

"I have decided that you will leave this clan. I know that in order to get my nine lives there

must not be a deputy in the clan, otherwise Starclan won't give me the lives."

"Wh...Starclan won't give you n-nine lives, you've d-done too m-m-much for them to do

so. A-and what i-if I don't go?" Brambleclaw wheezed.

"They gave Brokenstar his nine lives, and so far he has done far worse than what I've

done. Anyway, If you don't leave peacefully, hmmm, I think I'll let Skullbeast have his way with

you, hmmm. Maybe I'll Let Turkeybrain on you, he is... very... "social" with other cats.

"I-I'll go, can I say good-bye?"

"You stepped down far easier than I thought. You may say good-bye."

Brambleclaw stumbled down into the overcrowded elders den. He said a quick good-bye

to all the other cats, except Squirrelflight, he whispered into her ear his plan. She brightened up a

little then immediately started wailing.

"Oh, Brambleclaw! Why, just why do you have to go!? Whyyyyy!" she sobbed for the rest

of the day.

Brambleclaw left the den and left the camp without another word.

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short, but hopefully there will be another chapter by next week. SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE YA!**


	6. The Prophesy

"I'm tired of this!" Cloudtail shouted. "We're always hungry, Brambleclaw has left, and

Squirrelflight is in a state of shock! We have to do something!"

She had been in shock, barely moving or eating, after Brambleclaw left.

"What are we going to do, 'o smart one?" Growled Sandstorm. "Don't you see? They're

just barely leaving us alive, three of four pieces of fresh kill A DAY! That's all they're feeding the

clan! They are just starving us until we are no longer needed!"

"Quiet down in there!" Commanded the rouge keeping guard. "Be quiet or there will be

no fresh kill for the rest of the day!"

"We have to think of a plan!"Cloudtail whispered.

"I know, but first we need to find out what Hollystar wants with us." Said Sandstorm.

...

"Oh Tallstar, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Bluestar, maybe we should send messages to the other clan's medicine cats.

You know, to attack the rouges."

"Hmm, No. If we do that Blackstar will surely want something in return for helping

Thunderclan."

"Well," Tallstar mewed, "Maybe when Hollystar comes to get her nine lives we should kill

her."

"Tallstar! How could you even suggest that!?" Bluestar exclaimed. "It's against the

warrior code!"

"Not like you ever broke the warrior code, Bluestar," Hailstar sneered as he walked by

them.

"Go away Hailstar, you aren't perfect either." mewed Tallstar.

"You have no power over me, rabbit-head!" He sneered as he walked away.

"Huh! I got an idea! Maybe we should send a message to Brambleclaw." Tallstar

suggested.

"Yes...Yes! That's a great idea Tallstar! It will be a prophesy, one that will be stronger

than the their will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws!"

"Really? How is that possible, that prophesy has been here since before even Hailstar was

here! Plus, how can any cat be more powerful than Lionblaze?"

"I must go..." said Bluestar as she ran to give the prophesy.

"Yeah that's nice, don't even say good-bye...humph."

...

**A/N: Yay another update! Yawn I'm tired... Look behind you and post what you see in the **

**comments.**


	7. A Dark Forecoming

_Look, a mouse._

It had been four sunrises since Brambleclaw was forced to leave. He suspected that he had

been eating better than the clan, the day before he was forced to leave they had been fed nothing,

in fact, he had been eating more than he normally would have been able to, in this uncharted

territory.

He had slept well but often had nightmares about what was going on the clans.

_It's a clear night tonight, _He thought, _Maybe I'll sleep well tonight._

He fell asleep soon and woke up in a nice clearing.

_Well, it looks like I won't have a bad dream tonight, _He thought.

"Hello, Brambleclaw."

"Firestar?" He turned around to see his old leader.

"Yes Brambleclaw, it is I."

"Firestar, what am I going to do? I can only imagine what is going in the clans."

"What is happening there is not of your concern at this moment."

"Bluestar? Do you have a message for me?"

"What you can't expect your old leader to give you a message?" Firestar questioned.

"That doesn't matter, Firestar. What does matter is that you need to go back to the clans.

We need you to get the other clans to help thunderclan."

"How will I do that? It will take me over four sunrises to get back."

"Just remember, Brambleclaw: _for Hollystar to die, the darkness must join the storm, and _

_the crow will end it all."_

Brambleclaw's vision started to grow darker.

"Wait! What does it mean? Stop giving me prophesies that don't make sense!"

He woke up a ruffled and covered in dirt, as if he had been tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Huh, Starclan, so helpful." he muttered as he began his long journey back to the clans.

...

"Cloudtail! Present yourself before your new leader!" Hollystar called.

He slowly walked out of the den and towards her.

"What...do...you...want..." he wheezed.

"I'm tired of your rebellious behavior," she stated. " I must do something to make sure

you and the rest of this pitiful clan never do anything to attempt to rebel so..."

"Look at me, I'm skin and bones, no one else is any different, how could we rebel?

She unsheathed her claws, and brought them up and just barely missed his throat.

"I suggest you shut up, and listen, you are to behave..."

"No! I will not" he stated stronger than he felt. "You will not tell me what to do!" this

brought some of the rouges closer, even though Cloudtail saw this, he did not back down. Some

of the other Thunderclan cats also looked out. "How could you do this! We were your family,

we..."

She slit his throat and blood splattered all over. "Here my rouges! Drink!" Hollystar

shouted.

All the rouges jumped over to lap up some blood, they hadn't tasted blood or cat for too

long. Even hollystar lapped some up.

All the clan cats watching shrieked.

"Listen Thunderclan! You will not disobey!" Hollystar shouted to the clan cats. "You will

follow under my rule, and you may join me if it is your wish! Join me and you will eat well

forevermore!" she dove her head right into his skull and pulled out Cloudtail's brain and walked

over to the elder's den.

"If you wish to join me, join me first in dinner." She took a bite of the brain.

Birchfall stepped forward.

"Hollystar, it is my wish to join you." he stated.

"Take a bite, and you will sleep with the rest of the new Thunderclan"

He sniffed the brain and hesitated. He took a little bite. His eyes opened wide and he took

another.

"This is good." was all he could say.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Screeched Sandstorm.

She leaped out of the den and attacked Birchfall, who immediately fell to the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU! HE WAS PART OF YOUR CLAN! HOW COULD YOU EAT

YOUR FRIEND?! HOW COULD YOU JOIN HER? SHE KILLED YOUR LEADER!"

"Skullbeast, come over here and brake these two up." Hollystar commanded.

Skullbeast walked over and grabbed Sandstorm by the scruff and lifted her off the ground.

At this all the energy seemed to leave her, she went limp. Skullbeast dropped her at Hollystar's

paws.

"Pity, I didn't want to have to kill too much family." she placed her paw firmly on

Sandstorms head and unsheathed her claws. "Good-bye, Sandstorm." She forced her paw down

so it went through her head.

"Tonight," she shouted, "We feast!"

She slit down the belly of Sandstorm and let her steamy innards fall out. She picked the

intestine to start with and cut it in half and started slurping the slimy, bloody thing up.

As she and the rouges ate the two former members of Thunderclan, the remaining members cried, and screamed in terror and disgust of the brutality of Hollystar and her rouges

cannibalism.

"Hollystar, my queen," Bonescar, her medicine cat said. " May I suggest the eyes to have,

they are all the squishy goodness you desire."

'I will." She responded as she used her claws to shred the face of poor Sandstorm and

hook out an eyeball. "Mmmm, what a delicacy."

**A/N: Blood and brains and intestines galore, what a terribly gruesome chapter, and a long **

**one too! I was getting close to a thousand words with this chapter so yay! **


	8. The Power of Three Minus One

**A/N: Science fair is OVER! YAY! So happy!**

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Cinderheart, I just don't know."

"There must be something we can do, Lionblaze."

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens..."

...Later at moonhigh

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze whispered. "Jayfeather, wake up!"

"What?" Jayfeather mumbled groggily. "I'm tired and it's late."

"I have an idea for what we should do about our sister."

"Don't tell me you are going to just walk out there and fight, it won't work."

"No, that's not what I thought of. I think we should tell the rest of the clan about the

prophesy. The rouges know, I'm sure Hollystar would have told them."

"Well... okay. But in the morning, I'm tired..." Jayfeather mumbled as he fell back asleep.

At dawn when the cats were given their piece or two of prey.

"Everyone!" Jayfeather called. "Lionblaze and I have an announcement to make."

"Nobody cares about what you have to say." Replied an irritated Mousefur as she chewed

her rations.

"Mousefur, they may have an idea. Let them speak." Cinderheart soothed.

"Thank you Cinderheart." Lionblaze said. "There is something very important we need to

tell you. A long time ago, a prophesy was made; _There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the _

_power of the stars in their paws. _This prophesy was given to Firestar before the Great Journey."

"Why didn't Firestar tell us about it?" exclaimed Dustpelt. "Why didn't you tell us

before?"

"Firestar believed that you all wouldn't have been too happy to know that there are three

super powerful cats in the clan." Jayfeather responded.

"Then why did he tell you?" Spiderleg questioned.

" That's because...um... we are two of the three." Jayfeather weakly stated.

"How could he tell it was either of you? How is it either of you? Neither of you are

special." Grumbled Mousefur

"Well, I can't be wounded in battle." said Lionblaze.

"And I can read minds and walk in the dreams of others." said Jayfeather.

"Prove it! What am I thinking?" Shouted Mousefur.

"Your thinking of... How annoying Purdy is when he tells his stories about his youth."

"What!" Purdy said with indignance. "I thought you liked my stories."

Mousefur ignored Purdy, "Lucky guess... But how did you find out about the prophesy?"

"I sort of, uh, walked in Firestar's dreams..." Jayfeather said with reluctance.

"How could you! Why would you walk in your leader's dream!?" Leafpool exclaimed.

"It wasn't intentional." Jayfeather said calmly. " I was just barely apprenticed to

Brightheart then. At that time I had no power over my powers."

"Well, wh-who is-is the th-th-third cat? Ce-certainl-ly not Hollys-st-star." Asked/stuttered

Squirrelflight. She hadn't spoken since Brambleclaw left.

"No, when she left we assumed that she could not be one of the three, She never had a

power that we could figure out, so we guessed she wasn't." Lionblaze replied.

"As far as we know, Ivykit or Dovekit is the third cat." Jayfeather said. " Unless

Squirrelflight had a secret litter of kits or Leafpool had _another."_

"No." Said Leafpool and Squirrelflight in unison.

"Well, if there aren't any more problems, I say we start planning what to do tomorrow."

Lionblaze asserted.

...Outside the den

_So Dovekit or Ivykit could be the third, _Hollystar thought. _We'll just have to get them out _

_of that den... Hmmm, maybe another fresh cat dinner. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _


	9. Freedom

**A/N Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been very busy.**

"Attention Thunderclan!" Hollystar called. She was standing on the high ledge with all the rouges around her and

some guarding the entrance and dirt place tunnel. "I have decided to give you all a little freedom; you are all free to

go around camp and return to your dens, except Jayfeather. Bonescar will be living in the medicine cat den. You may

stay in whichever den you choose, Jayfeather."

Thunderclan was very surprised at this announcement, most thought it was some sort of trap of that she was

calling them to be killed.

"You may walk around camp as much as you wish," Hollystar continued. "You may even leave camp as long as one of

my rouges is with you. If you hunt, half of your prey must be given to my rouges. If any of you escape, two of your

clan mates will pay for it."

Afterwards, queens and kits wearily went back to the queens den. Apprentices sprinted in terror to the apprentices

den. The warriors proudly walked to their den and Jayfeather grumbled as he got comfortable in his new nest in the

elders den.

...At the Windclan Border...

"Thunderclan scent markers are even fainter than the last patrol." stated Ashfoot.

"I think we should report this to Onestar." Suggested Crowfeather,

"Let's mark the border and finish our patrol, then we will report back." Dictated Ashfoot.

...Windclan Camp...

"Hmmm, maybe Thunderclan is in trouble." Onestar pondered after Ashfoot gave her report about the border.

"Are we going to do something, Onestar?"

"We'll see what happens at the Gathering, if we went to Thunderclan, Firestar would never let us hear the end of

it." Onestar replied.

...In a Forest at Moonhigh...

_I think I recognize this area._ Brambleclaw thought. _That must be the rickety old twoleg den near riverclan, I'll rest here _

_tonight._

**A/N Pokemon are boss.**

****

... single line brakes are cool  



	10. Life or Death Situation

**A/N: The only constructive criticism I am accepting is ideas for later in the story.**

"Skullbeast, come to my den!" Ordered Hollystar.

"Yes, my Queen." He grumbled.

"I am going to the Moonpool and I need you to protect me on my way."

"Yes, my Queen."

...At Moonhigh...

They traveled silently, it was the day before the full moon and the Gathering and Hollystar needed her lives.

They rolled in mushrooms, to hide their scents, before moving across the border, they had no trouble on their

journey.

"Stand guard." Hollystar commanded of Skullbeast, once they reached the Moonpool.

...In Starclan...

"She should arrive right in front of us." Tallstar said.

"We need to change her, or at least stop her from getting her lives." Whitestorm mewed.

"I don't see why we don't just kill her when she shows up." Yellowfang grumbled.

"You know why Yellowfang," Bluestar explained, "It's against the warrior code."

"Not like either of us ever broke the code." Yellowfang mewed sarcastically.

"Stop bickering!" Sunstar commanded, "We need to be prepared."

"I don't think she's coming." Pinestar murmured.

"WHAT!" all the nearby starclan cats shouted.

"She's been asleep for awhile now and still hasn't...Oh-no!" He exclaimed. "She must be getting her lives from the

Place of no Stars! We have to hurry!" He ran off to the Dark Forest with all of Starclan following him.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, my mom needs her FaceBook.


	11. Ten Lives?

**A/N : Christmas break coming up! Hopefully I can update more.**

"I thought I would arrive here." Hollystar mewed to herself. "The Dark Forest suits me."

"What, looking for nine lives?" A voice mewed out of the shadows.

"What do you want, Hawkfrost?" Hollystar mewed boardly.

"How did you know it was me?" He walked out from behind a tree.

"I recognized your voice, you sound similar to Brambleclaw... bad idea Tigerstar."

"Sharp senses, I see." Tigerstar mewed after his failed attempt to sneak up on her.

"I am here to get nine lives, the Dark Forest has done it before." Hollystar stated.

Suddenly the Place of no Stars seemed alive with cats.

"What makes you so sure?" Brokenstar questioned as he walked out of the forest.

"Tigerstar got the lives a long time ago **(A/N: in a galaxy far far away.)**, obviously it didn't go too well."

"And you know this, how?" Hawkfrost asked.

"I've been here before, I gave Thistleclaw a little something special."

"Hmm, you should come here more often." Hawkfrost said with a smirk.

"Let me think about it... no." Hollystar replied flatly.

"Not now, Hawkfrost. I will speak to Thistleclaw later." Tigerstar said.

"If we're going to give her the nine lives, we better hurry, Starclan are on their way." Brokenstar croaked.

"Why should we give this pitiful excuse of a cat nine lives?" Mapleshade mewed as she and a few other cats stalked into the clearing.

"Well, let's see...I've done better at taking over Thunderclan than Tigerstar, Mapleshade, and Thistleclaw. I've also managed to kill Brambleclaw and Firestar. Do I need to continue?"Hollystar bragged. "Not to mention that I'm now leader and in complete control. I'm far to powerful for Thunderclan to overthrow me."

"We'll see about that!" Shredtail shouted as he launched himself down from a tree. "If you can beat me, you deserve the lives, if you can't, let's just say you won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Come get me, tiger"Hollystar hissed as she unsheathed her claws.

Shredtail launched himself at her and at the last moment Hollystar ducked down and Shredtail landed in the mud. He looked up, with his face covered in mud, and growled. He darted toward her and slashed, missing by a mile as she leaped into the air.

"You have no chance, Shredtail. You can't even land a attack!" Hollystar taunted.

He ran towards her and clawed at her side, finally landing a attack. Hollystar looked at him, her green eyes turned blood red and filled with anger, She charged him and knocked him over. She scratched his side, and slid her claws down his spine, she gave him cut after cut and slash after slash until the ground ran red with his blood.

"You shouldn't have threatened me." She swept her claws down his belly and let his guts slither out. "You'll regret even seeing me." Hollystar clawed inside his chest cavity and gently pulled his heart out so he could see it. "Good-bye, Shredtail." She crushed his still beating heart with her claws.

He screeched in agony as she started eating his heart before his eyes, she slashed open his intestines and let blood splatter everywhere, she started shredding them and slowly eating them.

As Shredtail watched himself being cannibalized, he wondered, _What did I do to deserve this?_ His innards all over the ground, his blood making a pool and a insane she-cat _EATING_ him.

"Come join me in this feast," Hollystar murmered, her fur clotted with blood and her mouth full of Shredtail's intestines. "He will taste best while he is still alive."

All the Dark Forest cats didn't move, paralyzed with fear and disgust as Shredtail was eaten alive.

"Now, how about those lives?" Hollystar mewed as she lifted her head to look at the Dark Forest cats, her jaws were invisible under all the blood, most of her black fur ran bright red with Shredtail's blood.

"At this point, we will start." Tigerstar said, a hint of fear in his voice.

Hollystar smiled when she caught it.

"With this life," Tigerstar said, still stunned by Hollystar's brutality. "I give you bravery, something you will need as leader and in battle."

With this life Hollystar felt a burst of pain, I didn't show though. She didn't even flinch.

Brokenstar walked over, "With this life, I give you cunningness, use it to plot against your enemies, they will cower in fear when they see you."

This was almost painless, she gained this life and felt stronger.

Darkstripe slowly walked over, "With this life, I give you hatred, it will feed your strength against your enemies."

This life was almost as bad as Tigerstar's, this one felt like her claws were being pulled out.

Hawkfrost walked over, "I give you this life of wisdom, teach other cats your ways, and your kingdom will extend forever."

This life felt great, it was as if she was being smothered in soft cushions.

Mapleshade stayed where she was, "I give you this life of leadership," she meowed boardly, "Lead your clan with force, and give them what they deserve."

With this life, Hollystar felt empowered, then a sudden burst of pain made her bend over.

Clawface stumbled over after Darkstripe tripped him, "I give you a life of murder, sharpen your claws." he said with a glare at Darkstripe.

_Something tells me Darkstripe might not be around much longer, _Hollystar thought.

She couldn't even feel this life, it was as if this life was meant for some kittypet.

From on top of a tree, Maggottail screeched, "With this life, I give you hunger. Remove your enemies from existence, by all means."

This life was also painless, but suddenly the smell of crowfood was very strong.

SilverHawk walked over, "With this life I give you mercilessness, if your enemies beg for mercy, show them your wrath."

She felt as if her throat was being slit open, and tore apart by a pack of dogs.

Snowtuft leaped over, "I give you this life so you may be feared by all cats who meet you. It is good to be feared, but is okay to show a little bit of fear."

This life wasn't painful, it just made Hollystar feel weak, she felt sudden intense fear at this for half a second.

Sparrowfeather strutted over, "With this life..."

"Stop Sparrowfeather. She shouldn't need more than nine lives." Tigerstar interrupted..

Sparrowfeather stalked away, grumbling about how he didn't get to give a life.

As the Dark Forest cats departed, Hollystar lied down to go back to the living world, but another cat hurried by.

"I give you an _extra _life of love, but also revenge, use it well."

"THISTLECLAW!" Hollystar screamed as she appeared into the living world.

**A/N: Long chappie! Yay! I have about three chapters pre written.**

**Hollystar: Ten lives, I'm better than any leader.**

**Thistleclaw: Now you owe me again.**

**Hollystar: No. If I do, you can die again.**


	12. The End of the World as We Know it

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update before, I seriously get up in the morning and go and come home at like 10:00 p.m. **

Starclan had just reached the Dark Forest border.

"Should we go on?" Panted Pinestar.

"Of course! Hurry!" Bluestar responded as she ran past Pinestar into the Place of No Stars.

Starclan continued into the forest, unknown territory for them, lost. They stopped to rest once because some of the old Starclan cats were becoming tired and Spottedleaf twisted her paw.

They continued on, sprinting towards the center of the forest. They had heard snarling then a yelp of pain and suddenly silence, earlier.

Soon Starclan reached a clearing, the scent of cats being here was strong; this was where the Dark Forest had met. The clearing was completely empty, except for one cat; Hollystar. She was beginning to fade back to the conscious world.

A cat darted out of the shadows and raced towards her, he whispered something into her ear. Her eyes shot wide open just before she faded away. The cat raced away.

"That's it! We're done for!" Sunstar mumbled.

"She's got her nine lives! She'll be impossible to fell!" Tallstar sobbed.

"It's the end of the world, the clans have no chance!" Bluestar wailed.

As Oakheart rushed over to comfort bluestar, Yellowfang rolled her eyes at the others:

"She is not impossible to kill, the world isn't going to end and the clans still have a fighting chance! We all thought Brokenstar's rein wasn't ever going to end, we all thought Firestar would only die a natural death, but guess what?! Firestar is right behind me, and Brokenstar is eavesdropping in that tree behind me." As Yellowfang finished talking the tree behind her rustled. "My point proven."

"I think we should continue our conversation elsewhere, after we caught Brokenstar listening in on us." Firestar suggested.

...Starclan camp...

"The point is," Yellowfang droned on, "We can still kill Hollystar, destroy her clan of rouges, and...something else... let's just wait and see what happens."

"Wow, so inspiring." Said Nightstar sacastically.

**A/N: Sorry for the short and boring chapter, also just for you all to know, my mom seriously hogs the computer for hours, not kidding. Sorry for not updating sooner, Sorry for apologizing so much...wait...? *MIND BLOWN***


	13. SORRY BUT I GOTZ A PROBLEMO

I GOTZ A PROBLEMO!

My computer has a problem where it freezes up so I will not be updating soon.

My computer froze four times and I wrote like one forth of a chapter...so I will not be updating until

1. The problem is fixed

OR

2. I get a laptop.

So HAPPY NEW YEAR to all and sorry about this...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bye


End file.
